Nothing but a Distraction
by Some-H
Summary: Furious at herself for letting that despicable son of Poseidon in her temple, Athena walks in on Annabeth and Percy. Oneshot.


_Vlacas._ It was a word that one would mutter under their breath. But it was very rare when the goddess of wisdom wouldcall herself that. _He is nothing but a distraction._

How could she allow that… pesky son of Poseidon in _her _temple? And during construction! He would cause nothing but delay and trouble. One could never depend on sons of Poseidon.

Athena swiftly marched through the corridors, workers scrambled out of the way. The goddess did not look happy. Her spiraling brown hair flowed behind her head, gray eyes burning with hate, and a golden aura surrounding her. Not happy at all.

A small part, very small, trusted that her daughter would ignore the boy. She was her favorite anyways (that is why she gave her daughter such a great honor to rebuild the city): wise, determined, calm during tough decisions, and put her brain before her heart. Until _that boy…_ Athena gritted her teeth at the thought of losing her daughter to the dominant powers of love.

She made it to the door, one pale hand above the handle. Thoughts raced through her cluttered mind, just wondering. With a short breath, Athena swung the door open.

"_Annabeth!"_

Her daughter pushed herself away from a very confused Percy Jackson. An anxious expression painted on her face. "Mother! I- well, I…" Her bright gray eyes darted between the goddess and the hero of Olympus. An idea popped in her head—Athena could practically see the light bulb (But of course, that's it just an expression.). "I HATE YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy yelped and stared at her with shock. His body was sprawled on the chair, the one the furious daughter of Athena pushed him in. Poor Jackson—he looked like he had the Minotaur slam his horn at the back of his head. The goddess of wisdom almost felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy. Even she has seen the fury of her daughter, once at the time when some nymphs thought it would be humorous to throw grapes at her.

He began making some illegible squeaks and grunt—a little like a guinea pig, trapped in its cage. Never before, Athena wanted to smack the boy on the face. Just speak, for the gods' sake. Then, after a couple second of thinking, his green eyes widened with realization. "You ARE SUCH A…" He growled, trying to find the words.

Her daughter crossed her arms, and gave a sharp laugh. Like an angel from an old painting, her golden curls bounced around her thin face. But there was no look of innocence in her eyes—just some kind of fiery anger. "You cannot even come up with a reasonable insult. You're pathetic!"

The son of Poseidon swallowed, saying nothing. Hurt flashed through his eyes, but the goddess knows that he wasn't emotionally pained. The boy needed a couple of acting lessons.

Silence after that. The only sounds were coming from the clanging of metal from outside, and the tap of Annabeth's foot. Her old pair of Nikes (How ironic is that the shoe company is named after a dear friend of the goddess?) made a sinister sound.

The boy wrapped his hands into fists.

Her daughter cocked her head, daring him to speak.

_Tap._

He growled a curse under his breath.

She heard it—her eyes taunting him to actually say the foul word aloud.

_Tap._

The son of Poseidon clenched his jaw.

The daughter of Athena gritted her teeth.

_Tap._

Athena could hear the boy scream insults in his head, all of them directing at her. His voice echoed in his mind, repeating them again and again.

He speaks.

"Well… YOU'RE OVERDRAMATIC!"

_Tap._

Her blond hair fell over her eyes, and gave another fake grin. The goddess was almost proud of her daughter, for pulling off such a brilliant act. Her eyes sparkled with absolute hate. "You have been distracting me—can't you just leave me be when I work?"

Here, they both seem like they completely forgot the amused goddess.

His face twisted into something like pain. His hollowed voice declared, "Oh, I am sorry I do not deserve the presences of Ms. Chase. Why do I even _want to _spend time with you?! "

Her daughter growled and said simply. "I didn't enjoy it in the beginning."

The black haired boy grabbed a brown bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Fine then—I'll go." _Good, because you are disrupting things here._ His face was etched with a deep frown; eyebrow furrowed, and cheek bright red from shouting. He stormed through the small working room, a greenish aura surrounding him. That jarred the memory of the boy being invulnerable. How could such a weak boy survive the foul waters of River Styx? Ah, the curse of Achilles never failed to intrigue the goddess.

His dramatic, soap opera like exit was disturbed by tumbling over a table. He fell clumsily to the ground, his bag hitting him at the back of his shaggy head. Her daughter pursed her lips even more, stifling a giggle, trying her best to contain a straight face. Not even daring to let a smile appear. The boy turned over, his expression saying; _I swear that table came out of nowhere. I swear it! _

Poor table, a beautiful one with ancient Roman designs (almost every piece of furniture was done with the utmost care)—it smashed under the strength and weight of the invulnerable hero. The boy slammed on his stomach and let out a strangled groan. He mumbled something about inanimate object hating him.

But what really made her daughter's eyes popped, was what was on the table. The papers scattered on the ground, and wrinkled under his legs. Blueprint, containing new temples for version two of the city, ripped and were scrambled. They scattered through the room and around the form of the boy, who had a guilty expression on his face. Her daughter took in a sharp breath. Her face was becoming red from anger. Her shining gray eyes glimmered with rage. All her work….

Before her daughter had a mental break-down, Athena frowned and snapped her fingers. The sound did three things: it fixed the table, organized the papers, and made her daughter and the boy aware that she was still there.

Her daughter blushed a little, and gave her mother a respectful nod. Then she gave an evil glare at the boy. "Well? Move it, you worthless little—"

The hero of Olympus raised his hands to surrender (_"Spare me_, Annabeth."), and mumbled swears under his breath. Athena swore she saw a smirk etched on his face, but he had his head bowed low. He reached the door, about to leave. Something made him change his mind, and he stood before the goddess.

"Sorry for the disruption, ma'am." His voice shook a little, but he bowed low before her. The goddess looked surprised, not expecting such civilized behavior. She had to admit, Athena was a little impressed. Maybe he wasn't that bad….

He slid past her, his footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Athena's mind was in a whirl. Wasn't she hoping for her daughter to say those words? _I hate you._ To let them separate, every sign of dislike towards each other? Her daughter to be free from the tricky chains of love?

Yes, but not like this.

The goddess made her decision. With a wave of her hand, Percy (She actually referred to him as his given name. The Fates confuse her greatly.) came zooming back in the room. The end of the navy blue t-shirt was twisted, as if some invisible force was pulling him back. He crashed against her daughter, making the poor girl stumble a bit, and his thin arms were forcefully wrapped around her waist. The girl's eyes widened, and tried to fight back to force that made her arms wrap around his neck. She lost.

The demigods were almost paralyzed, only could move their eyes, which stared at the goddess with absolute disbelief. The green and gray eyes demanded for answers.

She gave them a stiff nod, and pressed a hand against the cool handle. "This shall not happen… ever again." Her stern voice echoed to the room. She looked at Annabeth with warmth, but with a slight disapproved look. "Do not fight to make excuses. It will get my hopes up."

Before she turned the handle, she added, "Not very wise to fool a goddess, my dear. Especially the goddess of wisdom and because of the fact that I can read your thoughts."

Athena could have sworn on river Styx that the son of Poseidon and her daughter smiled widely at each other.

With that, she glided out of the room and back into the corridors. As she passed, workers bowed and said greeting to her. Athena nodded to them, but she was lost in her own thoughts. What did she say before? The boy had caused unneeded trouble and more.

A small smile played on her lips—but it was so small that it might not even exist.

_Oh the woes of catching two lovesick teenagers kissing._

_

* * *

_

_You have just witnessed my first ever fan fiction! Please read and reviews-- that would seriously make my day. _

_Thanks!_


End file.
